kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 51
Summary In a flashback, the death of Ananta leads to difficult times for his clan. As Sagara cries uncontrollably, calling Ananta's name, Manasvin tells her to return to her previous lover, Vasuki, who is now the strongest Ananta clan member and who should become the next king. At first she protests, calling Vasuki a coward, and besides, they split up a very long time ago and she is now with Manasvin. He insists that she had always craved power, and now is her opportunity to sit alongside a king. Sagara is briefly overcome by his self-sacrifice. At Taksaka's nest, a young rakshasa named Riagara announces that Sagara has arrived. Vasuki expresses surprise at her visit since she had written him out of her life long ago. His voice sounds a bit off so Sagara takes a closer look at him. She realizes "he" is now female, making Vasuki weaker than Manasvin. Sagara becomes enraged, punches Vasuki in the face, and storms off. Taksaka questions Vasuki's motives since this is her chance to get back together with Sagara, but Vasuki admits that doing things this way would allow Sagara to stay with the person she loves and still attain the power she wants. Taksaka thinks the whole idea is stupid. Vasuki adds that someday, maybe Riagara will understand these matters of love... ...but the present-day Riagara, all grown up, still cannot make much sense of it all. Since that time, Manasvin had died and Sagara is now king, a position she could only dream of before, yet her hold on the throne is not very strong. Her rakshasa team will protect her in the human realm. Riagara notices Sagara smiling at the news that Gandharva suras are now becoming violent. At Mistyshore, the young man asleep on the raft manages to float beyond the city's barrier, and is accosted by a large Gandharva sura with long, sharp teeth. 1-51 Manasvin.png|Manasvin 1-51 Vasuki's family.png|Vasuki with her "family" 1-51 Gandharva suras.png|agitated Gandharva suras Currygom's comment In this chapter you will find individuals who are proud of their rude mouths. Afterword (pic 1: crying Sagara) New chapter - The Wavering King! Some of you have been wondering who this "King" is. You'll have to keep reading to find out! (pic 2: memory of Anantas) ■ About Sagara and Ananta's past—She was like Ananta's right hand. She made sure no other women came near him. Some may have thought they were an item, but the truth was that he had no romantic interest in her. Whenever she told him she was dating other nastikas, he would only congratulate her; she cried many times as a result. ■ Ananta was sort of like the main character of a harem manga. Very dense, almost to the point of a black hole. (pic 3: Sagara punches Vasuki) ■ Even though I previously mentioned that nastikas can switch genders, this is the first time it's shown. But since Vasuki has lived as a male for so long, she still acts like a man. ■ A nastika's transcendental power changes depending on his or her gender. Most nastikas are stronger as males, like Vasuki, but each case is different, such as that of Shuri, who is stronger as a female. (pic 4: Sagara today) ■ To those who are curious about Sagara's clothes, the blue bow on her backside is on her pants, and her coat drapes over the bow. The profiles for Ananta, Vasuki, and Taksaka have been added. Notes * After Ananta dies, we can see the Garuda clan attacking. The Garuda and Ananta clans are enemies. We learn more of the circumstances of Ananta's death in Season 2. * All nastikas can change their gender, except those of the Vritra clan. Nastikas are usually stronger in male form than in female form, though there are exceptions, Shuri being one of them. According to the finite, back when the Vritra clan could still take female form, Vritra's female form was much stronger than his male form, and he and Ananta were contenders for the strongest in the universe, but he now can no longer take female form. * the finite also explains that the nastikas of the Vritra clan had to lose their emotions, as well as their ability to turn female, as part of a deal to avoid mass extinction. For this reason, Taksaka is mostly emotionless. However, emotions that stood out prior to the change were actually amplified. For Taksaka, this emotion was anger, and resulted in him going on a mindless rampage in the Ananta clan. Back then, Vasuki then offered to keep an eye on him until he got his anger under control, and stayed for some time in Taksaka's nest. Even now, Vasuki is one of the few people who are allowed to call Taksaka by his nickname, "Tak". * According to Sagara's blog profile, Sagara had many past lovers and many children, most of whom are deceased. There is speculation that Riagara is the daughter of Vasuki and Sagara, which may explain why she used to spend time there with Vasuki. See the Notes section for Episode 67. References